The Pizza Show
by Sage Saria
Summary: Take your favorite anime characters and mix them into a small video game-infested room. Add two hyper fangirls,a Yami,and a lot of sugar,and PRESTO! The Pizza Show. R&R ^_^ Episode 5 is up!
1. The Insanity Begins!

The Pizza Show  
  
Introduction  
  
(Camera moves down a staircase and turns right. It moves through a doorway and zooms in on three girls;two teenagers and a pre-teen.  
  
The first teen is about five and a half feet tall with curly brown hair that goes down to her shoulders and big,greyish eyes with round,red glasses. She is wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of a kitty hawk(kitten with hawk wings)on it.  
  
The second girl looks identical to the first,only her hair is untidy and her eyes are meaner-looking. She is also wearing blue jeans,only hers are faded and tattered,and a blue t-shirt that says "Bad to the Bone" on it.  
  
The third girl looks nothing like the other two. She is about a head shorter then the other two,and she has straight brown hair growing past her shoulders. When she smiles you can see shiny silver braces on her teeth. She is also wearing faded jeans,and a purple tye-dye shirt.)  
  
First Girl:*Sitting on the couch with an orange soda in her hand having a staring contest with the Third Girl*  
  
Second Girl:*Sitting in front of the couch with a Nintendo 64 controller in her hands,apparently playing a game.* *Looks at the camera and nudges First Girl.* *New York Accent*Sage!  
  
First Girl(Sage):*Continues staring contest. No reply*  
  
Second Girl:Yo!  
  
Sage:*Still no reply*  
  
Second Girl:*Rolls her eyes,then has an idea*OMIGOD,IT'S DELIGHTFUL DONN!!!  
  
Sage:*Breaks eye contact with third girl and jumps to her feet,looking around excitedly*WHERE?!?!  
  
Second Girl:That got your attention.  
  
Sage:You mean Donn wasn't here? Awwww...*pouts*Well,what did you want?  
  
Second Girl:*Points at camera*  
  
Sage:*Looks at camera*Oh,you're finally here! Hi everybody! Welcome to the introduction of...THE PIZZA SHOW!!!*Trumpet fanfare plays in the background*  
  
Second Girl:Uhh,Sage?  
  
Sage:Yes?  
  
Second Girl:Why exactly is it called The Pizza Show?  
  
Sage:Because I like pizza!^_^  
  
Second Girl:...........  
  
Sage:Well anyway,let me introduce myself. I am Sage Saria. You can just call me Sage. You probably know me from my work in the Yu-Gi-Oh! field. I've written some dark and dramatic stuff like "Lost Quest,""Darkness of the Past,"and "The Millenium Scarab,"but I've also written a few sillyfics;"Duel or Die" and "Sneezies and Wheezies and Chibis,Oh My!" This...*claps Second Girl on the shoulder*is my dark side,or Yami,as we call them in Yu-Gi-Oh! You can call her Yami Sage. Say hello,Yami.  
  
Yami Sage:Hi...  
  
Sage:And that crazy--  
  
Third Girl:*Ahem!*Insane.  
  
Sage:Right,sorry. That *insane* girl over there is my bestest best friend in the whole wide world,Rowan!  
  
Rowan:*Waves excitedly*Hello there! Hi there! Hi! Hello! Hi!  
  
Sage:Folks on ff.net probaby know her as Rini-chan. She is the authoress of sillyfics like "Fangirls on Sugar,""Lord of the Stuff,"and "The Pancake Show,"which this show is based on.  
  
Rowan:Insanity! Fun!!! ^_^  
  
Sage:*trying to sound mysterious*So,you're probably wondering why you are here.  
  
Yami Sage:I know I am.  
  
Sage:Quiet,you!*whacks Yami Sage lightly on the head with a giant inflatable mallet with the Powerpuff Girls on it*  
  
Yami Sage:Ow..._*  
  
Sage:Anyway,why are we here?  
  
Rowan:*Beeps Sage's nose*(Dogma reference. I don't own Dogma. My mom owns a Dogma DVD,though ^_^)  
  
Sage:*Blinks**To audience*Why are YOU here?  
  
Rowan:*Also to audience*You are here because you clicked on the title!  
  
Sage:*Ahem!*Well,as you know,once upon a time...  
  
Yami Sage:In a galaxy far far away...  
  
Sage:*Ignors her*There was a fanfiction called "The Pencil Show." In that show,the two hostesses,Hika and Doodles,would kidnap random Lord of the Rings characters and force them to reveal their most terrible secrets!*Evil laugh. Thunderclap in the distance*  
  
Yami Sage:*sweatdrops*And I thought I was good at being evil...  
  
Rowan: Okay, so they didn't really reveal their most terrible secrets...  
  
Sage: But there were secrets revealed! Anyway,this show went on for a long time...until one day...The Pencil Show was taken off of Fanfiction.net.  
  
Yami Sage and Rowan:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Sage:But then,five thousand years later...  
  
Yami Sage:Wrong movie,Aibou.  
  
Sage:Ok,ok,it was only about a month or so. But however long later,Rowan*Rowan waves*wrote a parody of The Pencil Show. It was called The Pancake Show.  
  
Rowan:Spiffy!  
  
Sage:The only difference between--  
  
Yami Sage:ONLY difference???  
  
Sage:Ok,there were a lot of things different. Anyway,in The Pancake Show,random book characters were kidnapped and forced to spend a day with Rowan,her annoying,annoying,annoying little brother,Cory,and her also- annoying big brother--  
  
Rowan:Made-up also-annoying big brother.  
  
Sage:--Andro.  
  
Yami Sage:You made up a big brother just for the show? You're wierd...  
  
Rowan:Thank you!^_^  
  
Sage:Well,technically Yami,you're made-up too...  
  
Yami Sage:...  
  
Sage:Anyway,now,in the present,I bring you a parody of the parody! I bring you...THE PIZZA SHOW!!!!*trumpet fanfare*  
  
Yami Sage:Didn't we do that already?  
  
Rowan: THE PIZZA SHOW! *trumpet fanfare*  
  
Sage:Yeah,we just like saying "The Pizza Show"*trumpet fanfare*so that we get the fanfare. ^_^  
  
Yami Sage:Like the Kuriboh?*thunderclap*  
  
Rowan:Yeah! KURIBOH! *thunderclap*  
  
Sage:Anyway,here on The Pizza Show*trumpet fanfare*we gather one or two  
  
Rowan:Or three or four or...  
  
Yami Sage:-_-' We get the point.  
  
Sage:Characters from a random Anime,and like in The Pancake Show,make them spend the day with us!  
  
Rowan: Aw, The Pancake Show doesn't get anything? *pouts*  
  
Sage:THE PANCAKE SHOW!!!*Boing!*  
  
Rowan: ^_^ Arigatou!! THE PANCAKE SHOW! *boing!*  
  
Yami Sage:-_-'  
  
Sage:*looks at watch*Omigosh! We've spent so much time with our babbly history lesson that we've run out of time.  
  
Rowan: Oh no! *loudly* I guess we'll just have to wait until next episode! *look meaningfully at Sage*  
  
Sage:Eh o_o?  
  
Rowan: *rolls eyes* I mean get typing on the next chapter, silly!  
  
Sage:Oh yeah! ^_^ Well,I'll see ya'll on the next episode of...THE PIZZA SHOW!!!*Trumpet fanfare*  
  
Yami Sage:Help me...  
  
Credits roll while playing Epsilon's theme from Twin Signal(A/N:VERY silly theme LOL)  
  
(~##*!$!)$^*&@#%!%)!&$%!)#*%^!_!_!+!~^~_%^~_!@&$&~_~&^(^)(&)  
  
Oops! I'm not quite done here! I forgot to mention that beyond the line you just saw,there will be a brief encyclopedia of inside jokes. There's one in each episode. So here's the inside joke list for today.  
  
Delightful Donn:My classmate in Theater. Cute blonde guy. Good actor. Really funny. Need I say more?  
  
Kuriboh:Half an inside joke. In Chedder Bob's "The Nightmare Chapters,"a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction,there was a chapter where Bakura was being persued by a Kuriboh,and every time someone said the word "Kuriboh,"there was a thunderclap. Hee hee ^_^ Kuriboh cute.  
  
Ok,that's REALLY it for this episode. Join us next time on...THE PIZZA SHOW!!!*trumpet fanfare*  
  
Credits roll again playing Epsilon's theme. 


	2. The Hayama glompfest! or glomp fight? ...

The Pizza Show  
  
Episode 1  
  
(Rowan,Sage and Yami Sage are sitting in the same room they were in last time. Rowan has a bizzare headdress and is wearing a stuffed squirrel on her head, and seems to be rather hyper. Sage is wearing a pink sweater and blue mini-skirt and has her hair tied in pigtails. Yami Sage is wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.)  
  
Sage:Hi ho,minna-san! Welcome to the first episode(aside from the intro)of...THE PIZZA SHOW!!!*trumpet fanfare*  
  
Yami Sage:That gets repetitive really quick...  
  
Rowan: *giggling* THE PIZZA SHOW! *trumpet fanfare* THE PANCAKE SHOW! *boing!* KURIBOH! *thunderclap* ^_^ Hee hee heee! Damn the Kuriboh*thunderclap*, full steam ahead!  
  
Yami Sage:-_-'  
  
Sage:^_^ KITTY!*rimshot*  
  
Everyone:O_O  
  
Rowan:Where did that come from?  
  
Sage:I didn't put that in! Oh well. KITTY!!*rimshot*  
  
Yami Sage:Uhh,Sage?  
  
Sage:Yes?  
  
Yami Sage:Why are we dressed up like this? It just screams "Child's Toy!"  
  
Sage:It is Child's Toy ^_^. Today we have two very special vict-I mean guests! Introducing...Sana Kurata and Akito Hayama!!  
  
Yami Sage:*Eyes light up*Hayama?  
  
Rowan:*perks* Hayama-kun! Wheeeeeee!  
  
*There is a pop and Sana and Hayama suddenly appear in the middle of the room*  
  
Sana and Hayama:???  
  
Rowan: *_*  
  
Sage:Squeee! Hayama-sama!*glomps him*Aishiteru!  
  
Rowan: *snaps out of it* No way! My Hayama-kun! *pulls Sage off of Hayama and huggles him*  
  
Sage:No! Mine!*Grabs Hayama's arm*  
  
Rowan:Mine!*grabs Hayama's other arm. Tug of War insues*  
  
Hayama:... x_x  
  
Sana: Hayama doesn't belong to either of you, 'cause he's MINE!  
  
Yami Sage:*Whacks Sana,Sage and Rowan on the head with the Powerpuff Girls mallet and glomps Hayama*Mine!  
  
Sana,Sage and Rowan:XP  
  
(At this point,a random person enters the room.)  
  
Random Person:o_O....o_o'*quietly exits room*  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Hayama: *Dryly,as usual*I don't suppose you could let go of me...  
  
Yami Sage: ^_^ Nope!  
  
Hayama:......-_-'  
  
Sana:Look! He's sweatdropping! Kawaii!*takes out a camera and snaps picture*  
  
Rowan: Ooh, look! He changed expression!  
  
Sage:*Gasps*It's a miracle!  
  
Rowan: *blinks* Well, now that we're awake again, maybe we could work on reclaiming Hayama from the evil Yami Sage?  
  
Yami Sage:*Looks offended*I'm not evil! I'm just extremely dark!  
  
Hayama:*is starting to suffocate from Yami Sage's glomping*I can't breath...  
  
Sage:GETOFFA MY BISHIE!!!*Whaps Yami Sage with PPG mallet*  
  
Yami Sage:@_@*Lets go of Hayama and drops to the floor,a big lump on her head.*  
  
Rowan and Sage:*Glomp back onto Hayama*^_^  
  
Sana:*Suddenly realises what Sage and Rowan are wearing**To Sage*Why are you dressed like me?*to Rowan*And why are you in one of Mama's headdresses?  
  
Rowan:'Cause we felt like it! ^_^  
  
Sage:By the way,Sana-chan,could I see your Buru-Buru?  
  
Sana:Uh...sure...*Hands Sage her Burucha.*  
  
Sage:^_^ Arigatou! Let's see...Hayama's would be...this one!*presses button. Hayama starts shaking violently from the Burucha's vibrations. Sage giggles*I've always wanted to do that ^_^*starts pressing the button over and over again. Hayama is moving across the floor from the vibrations. Sage stops momentarily in a fit of giggles.*This is so much fun!*presses button again,but...*YAAAAAAIIII!*Starts vibrating like mad.*  
  
Yami Sage:*Snicker*  
  
Sage:*Vibrating stops. Looks around and notices a Burucha in her back pocket. Takes it out*Who put this in there!?!?!?!?!?!*Eyes Hayama suspiciously*It was YOU wasn't it!!!  
  
Hayama:Maybe...  
  
Sage:*Sniffles looking at him*Oh,I can't take it! That cold stare!*forces Hayama to look at the camera*See what the abuse from his sister has done to him???*hugs Hayama*Oh,my poor Akito-kun!  
  
Sana:Since when are you on first-name terms with MY Hayama???  
  
Yami Sage:Since when is he YOUR Hayama???  
  
Rowan:Yeah! He's mine!  
  
Sana,Yami Sage and Rowan:*take threatening steps towards Sage*  
  
Sage:*Threatens Sana,Yami Sage and Rowan with PPG mallet*  
  
Rowan:*Threatens Sage back with her Whacking-Stick*  
  
Sage and Rowan:*Argue for a while about which is better,mallet or stick*  
  
Sage:*Finally snaps fingers and makes Whacking Stick disappear.*  
  
Sana,Yami Sage and Rowan:*Cower in corner of the room*  
  
Sage:That's better ^_^.*nuzzles to Hayama's hair*Oh,his hair smells so nice!  
  
Yami Sage:It does?  
  
Sana:Let me smell it!  
  
Rowan:No way! Let ME smell it!  
  
Yami Sage:No me!  
  
Sana:Me!  
  
Rowan:MEEEE!  
  
Sana,Yami Sage and Rowan:*Starts 3-way cat fight over who gets to smell Hayama's hair first*  
  
Sage:*Rolls eyes.* *Snaps fingers. With a pop,a girl in her late teens with semi-long brown hair in a ponytail appears*  
  
Girl:???  
  
Sage:Diane!  
  
Diane:*Turns around and sees Sage.* *Quickly bows on one knee*Yes,Master Saria?  
  
Sage:*Hands Diane PPG mallet*Would you do the honers of whacking those three with this?  
  
Diane:*Takes mallet*Yes,Master!*Whacks Sana,Yami Sage and Rowan on the head with PPG Mallet*  
  
Sana,Yami Sage and Rowan:@_@ pretty stars...  
  
Sage:That will do,apprentice. I'll call upon you again if I need you.  
  
Diane:*Bows*Yes Master. Thank you Master.  
  
Sage:*Snaps fingers. Diane goes pop and disappears*  
  
Sana:*Looks at watch*Umm...can I leave now? My show's almost on.  
  
Sage:*Looks at watch*Oh,we're almost out of time anyway. Well,thank you Sana and Mayama for joining us today.  
  
Hayama:You're welcome,I guess...  
  
Yami Sage and Rowan:*Glomp Hayama*Thank you,Hayama! Bye-bye!  
  
Sage:*Snaps fingers. With a pop,Sana and Hayama disappear*That's enough of that.  
  
Yami Sage:Hey!  
  
Rowan:I didn't get to glomp him enough!  
  
Sage:Who cares?  
  
@)!^%)!%@_)$%!@_(+!_~!%~_!*@)@$%~*^~-)^)~^#(*#&$$#!(@%_!&#_!%!^#$)O!&  
  
PPG Mallet:I forgot to mention it in the last chapter. It's a prize that I won at Kid's Zone about a year ago. I use it for general thwapping. It squeeks ^_^ There was no way I could not put it in.  
  
Kitty*rimshot*:We were coming up with random SFX for stuff,and I realised that we forgot to use rimshot. We knew that it should be something we say a lot,but nothing was coming to mind. But then we were playing with my stuffed cat collection and it came to me how much we say "Kitty,"even when it has nothing to do with anything! So there it is.  
  
Whacking Stick:What Rowan calls her Karate bo. Kinda like her own version of the PPG mallet.  
  
Diane:A friend of mine at school. She knows how popular the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG is,but she knows nothing about it. But she knows how much *I* know about it,so she asked me to teach her. So she's my apprentice,and she calls me "Master Saria." I'm totally serious!  
  
Well,thanks for tuning in,everyone! May the kitty*rimshot*be with you! See you next time on...THE PIZZA SHOW!!!*Trumpet fanfare*  
  
Credits roll while playing Panikuu by Still Small Voice.  
  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own Child's Toy. I do have an MP3 of Panikuu,though! ^_^ 


	3. Gameboys and Millenium Items and Chibis,...

The Pizza Show  
  
Episode 2  
  
(Sage and Rowan are dressed identically;they are both wearing cream-colored Egyptian robes,with gold,jewled tiaras around their heads and gold necklaces with the Eye of Ra on them. Yami Sage is in a similar costume,only instead of a tiera and a necklace,she is wearing gold bangles on her wrists and has a long,white cape around her,the hood up over her head. In her hands she is holding a little gold wand-like object with a sharp point on the bottem.  
  
Ok,ok,in plain English,Rowan and Sage are dressed as Isis Ishtar and Yami Sage is dressed as Malik Ishtar)  
  
Sage:*Sitting on the couch playing a game boy. Music from Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories(A/N:A Yu-Gi-Oh! video game.)can be heard*  
  
Yami Sage and Rowan:*Leaning over the edge of the couch watching Sage play*  
  
Rowan:Yeah! Play that one! Play that one!  
  
Sage:All right,bring it on,Yugi!*suddenly voice gets high pitched*What???*normal*Oh great,now he's got Dark Magician on the field! If I didn't have a totally lousy deck I'd be able to block it! Stupid game!*throws Gameboy across the room,which hits the wall but is surprisingly unharmed*(A/N:I've actually done that! Not with my Gameboy,though. With my N64 controllers :P)*mutters under breath for a few minutes,then looks at camera*Oh hi! Welcome to The Pizza Show!*trumpet fanfare*  
  
Rowan:That didn't have the same ring to it.  
  
Sage:I'm still mad at that game. You go ahead and do it.  
  
Rowan:Ok ^_^ THE PIZZA SHOW!!!!!!*Trumpet fanfare*  
  
Sage:Thanks. Now one moment while I perk myself up with...*holds up a can*ORANGE SODA!!!!!!!!*light shines on can*  
  
Random Choir:laaaaaaaaaaaa...  
  
Rowan:-_-' me no like fizz.  
  
Sage:*Chucks down orange soda in several gulps,then tosses empty can aside**speaks like a villain that just got charged up*Yessssss...yesssssss...I feel the power flowing through my vains! I...I...I FEEL HYPER!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Sage:o_O  
  
Sage:There! Now that I'm all hypered up...  
  
Yami Sage:Is hypered even a word?  
  
Sage:*ignors her*I'm very happy to introduce two very special guests! These two are very fine youngsters all the way from Egypt!  
  
Yami Sage:That explains the costumes...(A/N:In case anyone hasn't noticed,we never tell Yami Sage who we have. We just dress her up and bring 'em on.)  
  
Sage:Introducing...the holders of two Millenium Items...the two mysterious siblings who have been seperated for years...the--  
  
Yami Sage:-_-' They get the point...  
  
Sage:*whacks Yami Sage on head with PPG mallet and continues intro*The two great stars that have been ssadly overlooked...introducing....MALIK AND ISIS ISHTAR!!!!!!  
  
*POP! Malik and Isis are in the middle of the room*  
  
Malik and Isis:*Blink and look around*Uh...  
  
Isis:Weren't we just in the desert?  
  
Sage:Maybe you were,maybe you weren't! I dunno. I just brought you on.  
  
Malik:*Blinks*Who are you?  
  
Rowan:We're hyper fangirls and we're going to take over the world!(A/N:That's a quote from one of her fanfictions;The Fangirls on Sugar go to Yu-Gi-Oh! Land)  
  
Sage:I'm Sage!  
  
Yami Sage:I'm her Yami.  
  
Rowan:And I'm Rowan,the best friend. Not really related.  
  
Sage:And you're in our possesion for the next twenty-four hours! Give or take a minute or two.  
  
Malik:*All big and scary*Why have you captured us,oh Hyper Fangirls?  
  
Sage:*In a low,mysterious-sounding voice*To make things more interesting...  
  
Rowan:*giggles*Hiya Shinkouhyou!(A/N:Soul Hunter reference. I don't own Soul Hunter. The Soul Hunter DVDs are borrowed)  
  
Yami Sage:-_-'*to Malik and Isis* Hi! Welcome to the house of Absolute Insanity! We're all hostesses of The Pizza Show,and you two have to spend a day with us. Part of the show rules. Of course,we don't always keep you for a whole day. Sage runs out of writing ideas pretty quick.  
  
Sage:*slaps hand over Yami Sage's mouth*DON'T TELL THEM MY SECRETS,YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Isis:*information sinks in*Ra almighty...  
  
Malik:*Sees Yami Sage's Millenium Rod*HOW DARE YOU!!!*Raises own Millenium Rod and tries to kill Yami Sage*  
  
Rowan:*snatches away Rod*No killing the hostesses!  
  
Malik:HOW DARE THAT GIRL MOCK MY MILLENIUM ROD!!!!!!!  
  
Sage:*Puts hands on Malik's shoulders*Now now,Malik. Imitation is the highest form of flattery!  
  
Malik:........*stares into Sage's eyes*  
  
Sage:*gasps**Dreamily*It's...them....*starts to zone out*  
  
Isis:It's who?  
  
Sage:Those eyes.....those gorgeous...violet...eyes......*_*  
  
Malik:*Looks very uncomfortable as Sage is still clinging to his shoulders,focussed 100% on his eyes*  
  
Isis:._.  
  
Rowan:My turn!*pulls Sage off of Malik,catches him in a headlock,and starts playing with his hair*Foofy!  
  
Sage:*now out of her trance*Hey!  
  
Isis:Ummm....could you possibly.....let go of my brother now?  
  
Rowan:Nope!^_^*glomps Malik*He sho cyute!  
  
Sage:*Sees Isis**Had forgotten that Isis was here the whole time*Isis Ishtar!*bows down on hands and knees*All hail the mighty Isis!  
  
Isis:Uh....*sweatdrops*  
  
Sage:May I shake your hand,Miss Ishtar?  
  
Isis:Uhhhh...  
  
Sage:*Grabs Isis's hand and shakes it so hard it threatens to be ripped off*It's such an honor to meet you Miss Ishtar! Really it is! I'm your biggest fan!  
  
Isis:o_o' You scare me.  
  
Yami Sage:Good! That's the point! Hey Malik,lemme see!*tries to grab Millneium Rod*  
  
Malik:No! Mine!*tug of war insues*  
  
Yami Sage:Mine!  
  
Malik:*whining*MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!  
  
Isis:-_-'  
  
Sage:My,how childish!  
  
Rowan:You say that like it's a bad thing!  
  
Sage:I do?  
  
Rowan:Yup.  
  
Sage:*scratches head*I didn't mean it that way...*whaps Yami Sage on head with PPG Mallet*Getoffa my boy,you evil girl!  
  
Yami Sage:*rubs head*I told you,I'm not evil! I'm just dark!  
  
Sage:Whatever.*glomps Malik*Hiya,Malik-kun! How are you?  
  
Malik:Uh...fine...I think...  
  
Sage:That's good to know.  
  
Rowan:So...what should we do with the last ten minutes of the show?  
  
Sage:You mean we're up to the ten minute warning point already?*looks at watch*Omigod,you're right! We're running out of time!!! What do we do??? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!*starts running around in circles*  
  
Yami Sage,Malik and Isis:o_O'  
  
Rowan:*Whacks Sage on head with Whacking-stick*  
  
Sage:X_X oww.....*suddenly jumps up*I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Sage,Rowan,Malik and Isis:O_O!*jump back into the corner*  
  
Rowan:Got what?  
  
Sage:I know what we can do for the last few minutes!*turns all cute and flirtatious*Oh Malik-kuuuuun...*holds up Gameboy*Could you help me with this little duel I'm having problems with???  
  
Malik:You capture me and my sister,you hang off of my neck all day,*points at Yami Sage*and that evil girl tries to steal my Millenium Rod--  
  
Yami Sage:*indignently*I'm NOT evil!  
  
Malik:--and now you're asking me for help? I don't think so. Forget it.  
  
Sage:Uh uh uh,Malik-kun. Can't say no to the hostesses.  
  
Malik:And why in the name of Ra not?  
  
Rowan:'Cause we've got something you don't have.  
  
Sage and Rowan:Authoress Powers!!  
  
Yami Sage:Ooooooh,you're gonna get it now!  
  
(Sage and Rowan snap their fingers. There is a pop. Malik and Isis are now Chibis)  
  
Sage and Rowan:*glomp Malik and Isis*^_^ KAWAII!!! ^_^  
  
Malik:-_-' this is just sad...  
  
Sage:*Pushes Rowan off and cuddles Malik*So you see,Malik-kun,you have to do whatever we want or we can do stuff like this to you! Now unless you want to stay like this forever,I sudgest you help me with my game.*turns on Gameboy*  
  
Malik:*mushroom sigh*Oh all right.  
  
(Sage plays game and Malik advises her. Nothing much happens)  
  
Sage:*Holds Gameboy over her head in triumph*YES!!! I DID IT!!! I HAVE FINALLY DEFEATED YUGI MUTOH!!!!!*glomps Malik and squeezes him like a doll*Arigato,Malik-kun! Aishiteru!  
  
Malik:_ can't...breath...  
  
Isis:So,could you change us back now?  
  
Sage:*stops squeezing Malik and looks at watch*Aww,we've only got one minute left! I guess I have to.*pouts**Snaps fingers. Malik and Isis change back*Thanks for coming,you two. Bye bye.  
  
(Malik and Isis disappear)  
  
Yami Sage:So,what should we do for our last minute?  
  
Sage:Oh yeah! I have one more announcement before I go! As very few people know,I am choosing characters at random by pulling them out of a hat...er...little plastic cup. Anyway,I was wondering if any of YOU out there reading this would like to request an anime or video game character to come and join us.  
  
Yami Sage:Yes! It's always good to have reviewer feedback.  
  
Sage:If you have some cute bishounen in mind,or would just like to see us bash some silly character,send your requests to Sagesaria@nookery.org! If I recognise the character and he or she isn't already in the cup,I will add him or her. Send those requests,boys and girls! That's it. How'd I do?  
  
Rowan:Right on the dot.  
  
)!(#^)@^$(%*$#&@#^%(*^^&@U&%*&%&%#*&%*^&%%#&$*&%*^&$%&$*&^  
  
Orange soda:Again,forgot to mention in first chapter. I'm an orange soda fiend. I love orange soda. I crave it like a drug. Must...have...orange...soda...*too lazy to open bottle**bites through bottle to get to soda*  
  
"Me no like fizz":Rowan doesn't like carbonated drinks. The tingling of the carbonation bothers her. Too bad. She's missing out on a lot of good stuff.  
  
That's it for today's show,peoples! 'Till next time! Drink lots of orange soda or whatever you can! Bye bye!  
  
*Credits roll while playing Wild Drive*  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do have most of the English episodes on tape,the first Japanese season on DVD,a homemade Yugi figure,a Dark Duel Stories game,and a bunch of cards though! 


	4. An Interesting Episode

The Pizza Show  
  
Episode 3  
  
(Sage is wearing a long silky robe,one half black,one half white,and is holding a long gold staff.  
  
Rowan is in baggy white pants and a long,yellow robe with a yin-yang on the bottem of the front. On her shoulders are black armored plates,like Saiyan armor,and the collar of her outfit is black as well. She has a grey scarf tied around her head in a way so that it looks like bunny ears. She is holding what looks like a radio antenna. In fact,it probably is a radio antenna.  
  
Yami Sage is in a white clown suit with a black cape and a gold...err...something around her neck. Her face is painted with black dots under the eyes,and she is wearing large black earrings. She is wearing gloves that make her hands look like cat paws. She has a yellow whip-like object in her hands that looks like a party favor. She is also holding a stuffed white cat.  
  
In other words,Sage is dressed like Youzen,Rowan is dressed like Taikoubou,Yami Sage is dressed like Shinkouhyou)  
  
Sage:*twirling around and fiddling with her robe*Hee hee! This is so cool!  
  
Rowan:*playing with her antenna;colapsing and extending it*Spiffy!  
  
Yami Sage:*grins at whip*At least the dorky costume comes with this!*starts whacking random spots on the floor with the whip*  
  
Sage:*dancing,partly to test the flexibility of the robe. Very flexible,in case you Youzen fangirls were wondering**singing*Yume no kuni o sagasu kimi no na o...  
  
Rowan:*joins in. Her costume is flexible too,for all you Taikoubou fans. Then again,anyone who's seen the fight scenes probably knows that already*Daremo ga kokoro ni...  
  
Sage and Rowan:Kizamu made...kanashi mi nori koeta hohoemi ni...  
  
Sage:Kimi o shinjite ii desuka?  
  
Yami Sage:-_-' you guys like Soul Hunter way too much. Wait...if you're all hyped up about Soul Hunter...  
  
Sage:Welcome to The Pizza Show!!!*trumpet fanfare*Today,we have...  
  
Yami Sage:You must have Soul Hunter characters!  
  
Rowan:*gasp*You found that out with no hints at all!  
  
Sage:You're a genious,Yami!  
  
Yami Sage:-_-' You two are the wierdest people I know.  
  
Sage and Rowan:Thank you ^_^  
  
Yami Sage:-______-''''' I didn't mean it in a good way...  
  
Sage:*Ignors her*Today we have four very special guests right from the Yin dynasty!  
  
Yami Sage:Well,I can guess three of them by the costumes. Who's the fourth?  
  
Sage:The one and only...*starts to float in the air,but is revieled to really be standing on her toes,but it's hard to tell that because the robe is really long*Ki Hakuyuko *_* *_* *_*  
  
Yami Sage:Isn't he...like...dead?  
  
Sage:QUIT BURSTING MY BUBBLE!!!!*whacks Yami Sage with PPG Mallet**sighs*It's true. We all saw it. Hakuyuko was only trying to save his father,but then the evil Dakki--  
  
Yami Sage:I'M NOT--oh wait,you weren't talking about me. Nevermind.  
  
Sage:--used her evil tactics to frame the poor lad for rape. Hakuyuko was executed on the spot,and his soul flew away to Mt. Kunlun.*starts to cry**stops crying and perks up*But thanks to our special authoress powers,we have brought Hakuyuko back from the mountain grave and now he will join us on...THE PIZZA SHOW!!!!!*trumpet fanfare*  
  
Yami Sage:-_-' enough with the over-dramatic title already...  
  
Rowan:No! ^_^ THE PIZZA SHOW!!!!!!!!*trumpet fanfare*KURIBOH!!!*thunderclap*THE PANCAKE SHOW!!!!!*boing!*KITTY!!!!!!*rimshot*  
  
Yami Sage:-_________-'''  
  
Sage:ANYWAY! I am pleased to announce that we have four special guests here today...Elder Taikoubou,Shinkouhyou,Youzen,and Ki Hakuyuko!!! Come on in,everybody!  
  
(Sage snaps her fingers. Taikoubou,Shinkouhyou,Youzen and Hakuyuko appear with a pop)  
  
Taikoubou,Youzen and Hakuyuko:*glance around at their surroundings nervously*  
  
Shinkouhyou:*looks around,a happy look on his face*It looks like things will be interesting from here.  
  
Sage:*Looks at Youzen**Smiles**Giggles**Tries to hold back,then...*SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! YOUZEN-SAMA!!!!!!!*glomps Youzen and squeezes him like mad*I LOVE YOU,YOUZEN-SAMA!! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!! I'VE GOT SCREENSHOTS OF YOU!!! And might I add that I LOVE this costume! It's all soft and huggy and flexible and--*goes into long babbling rant about Youzen's costume*  
  
Youzen:O_O'  
  
Rowan:How come SHE gets first dibs on Youzen? Murph.*pouts**glomps Taikoubou instead*Hiya,Taiky! How are you?  
  
Taikoubou:Uhhhhh...*sweatdrops*  
  
Yami Sage:*snickers*"Taiky" hehehe.  
  
Sage and Rowan:*Death Glare(tm)*  
  
Sage:*Finally lets go of Youzen*Hiya Shinkouhyou!*glomps Shinkouhyou*  
  
Shinkouhyou:*trying to keep from freaking out*Hello....You're an...interesting young lady...  
  
Sage:Why thank you!^_^*squeezes Shinkouhyou harder*  
  
Shinkouhyou:_ erk...  
  
Rowan:*Realises that Sage has released Youzen*Dibs!*glomps Youzen*  
  
Youzen:x_x  
  
Sage:So maybe we could get together sometime after the show and...*starts to nuzzle Shinkouhyou's hair*talk about interesting things...  
  
Shinkouhyou:o_O You're not THAT interesting...  
  
Sage:*falls back,heartbroken*You...you don't like me...?*starts to sniffle*  
  
Shinkouhyou:*quickly,realizing that a fangirl's cry is probably worse then its glomp*B-but I'm willing to get to know you!  
  
Sage:*glomp*I just knew you'd see it my way ^_^  
  
Shinkouhyou:o_o...right...  
  
Sage:*moves on to Hakuyuko**fake sophisticated voice*Hakuyuko darling!*glomps*It's so wonderful to see you!*sees Rowan clinging to Youzen*Hey! Mine!*grabs Youzen*  
  
Rowan:No way! He's mine!*tug of war insues*  
  
Youzen:@_@  
  
(The tug of war goes nowhere for a while,then Sage whaps Rowan with the PPG Mallet)  
  
Rowan:_*lets go*  
  
Sage:*falls over with Youzen**realises she won**glomps Youzen*Yay! ^_^*glares at Rowan*YOU can have Taikoubou. Youzen's mine!  
  
Rowan:Fine then!*glomps Taikoubou*^_^  
  
Sage:Oh,by the way,Hakuyuko...*snaps fingers. A chinese fiddle and a bow appear in her hand.**scoots over to Hakuyuko,still clinging to Youzen*Could you play a song for us?  
  
Hakuyuko:uh....  
  
Sage:Or if not for us,for your father?  
  
Rowan:Pwetty pwease?*flashes puppy dog eyes*  
  
Hakuyuko:*gives in to the puppy dog eyes,takes the fiddle and bow and gets ready to play*  
  
Sage and Rowan:YAY!  
  
Shinkouhyou:This should be interesting.  
  
Yami Sage:Enough with the 'interesting' already!  
  
Sage and Rowan:*whap Yami Sage with PPG Mallet and Whacking Stick*NO DISSING THE CUTE CLOWNISH-TYPE GUY!  
  
Yami Sage:_............x_X  
  
(Sage and Rowan,still clutching their bishies,sit on the couch. Shinkouhyou is content to sit on the floor. Yami Sage is still out cold. Hakuyuko sits in front of them and plays the same song that he played in episode 5 of Soul Hunter)  
  
Sage and Rowan:*_* *are lost in the song and unawarably squeeze Taikoubou and Youzen harder*  
  
Taikoubou and Youzen:_ need...air...  
  
(songs lasts about five minutes. Amazingly Youzen and Taikoubou are still alive.)  
  
Hakuyuko:*finishes song*  
  
Sage and Rowan:*release Taikoubou and Youzen and clap wildly*All right! Yeah! Whoo hoo! Yippee!  
  
Youzen and Taikoubou:*down on all fours gasping for air*  
  
Sage and Rowan:*glomp Hakuyuko*Thank you,Hakuruko-chan! That was wonderful!  
  
Hakuyuko:...you're welcome...I think...  
  
Shikouhyou:*claps politely*Yes. Interesting. Very interesting.  
  
Sage:So how much time do we have left,Rowan?  
  
Rowan:*looks at watch(yes,Rowan has a watch too)*About five minutes.  
  
Sage:Great!*evil sounding*That means we have one more thing in store for our bishies!  
  
Soul Hunter Bishies:*huddle in terror in corner of the room*O_O  
  
Sage:Ready,Rowan?  
  
Rowan:Hee hee! Alliteration ^_^  
  
Sage:You're ready,then?  
  
Rowan:Ready!  
  
Sage and Rowan:*snap fingers. The Soul Hunter Bishies are now Chibis*  
  
Yami Sage:*who has now come around*Again with this Chibi stuff...  
  
Sage:Quiet you. Go back to sleep.*whacks with PPG Mallet*  
  
Yami Sage:x_x  
  
Sage:*huggles all the Soul Hunter Chibis*They sho cyute!  
  
Soul Hunter Chibis:o_O  
  
Shinkouhyou:This is...interesting...  
  
Rowan:My turn!*snatches all the Soul Hunter Chibis away and huggles them*Kawaii ^_^ ^_^  
  
Soul Hunter Chibis:.............................  
  
Sage:Wheee! Dots!  
  
Soul Hunter Chibis:*look at Sage like the's crazy. Which she is,if you haven't noticed*  
  
Rowan:*looks at watch*Two minutes.  
  
Sage:Already? Awwww. Well,thakies for coming,minna-san!*squeezes Soul Hunter Chibis*Bye now. Maybe we could have lunch some time.*prepares to snap fingers*  
  
Youzen:Wait! You forgot to change us back!  
  
(Too late. Sage has snapped her fingers,and the Soul Hunter Chibis have disappeared)  
  
Yami Sage:*who had come around while Sage was saying goodbye to the Chibis**blinks*How long does the Chibi spell last?  
  
Sage:About 72 hours ^_^  
  
Yami Sage:............................  
  
Sage and Rowan:Wheeee! Dots!  
  
Yami Sage:-_-'  
  
Sage:Oh yeah! I have one more announcement to make!  
  
Yami Sage:Again?  
  
Rowan:That trick never works!  
  
Sage:*ignors them*My birthday is coming up this February,and I'm having a BIG party right here on The Pizza Show!*trumpet fanfare*Better yet,I'm inviting all my reviewers to come and attend!  
  
Rowan:You mean like...like Crystal Mew?  
  
Sage:Yup! Like Crystal Mew!  
  
Rowan:Speeeeeefy!^_^  
  
Sage:Being the anxious party-planner I am,I need your RSVPs imediatly! If you would like to come to my party here on The Pizza Show*trumpet fanfare*on Tuesday,February 18th,2003,then send me your reviews and let me know you're coming! Hope to see you there!  
  
*@%)@&^@$)%^@)_(&#_!(&)@*^%#)*(*@^#)*^$(&#@^(@&$(@&%(@&$(&@%  
  
Taiky:I got tired of typing "Taikoubou" in my e-mails to Rowan,so I just typed out "Taiky." It sort of stuck. LOL  
  
Dots:I picked that up from The Pancake Show*boing!* Which apparently picked it up from Hika's fanfictions.  
  
Well,that's it. Hope to see all you reviewers at my party! 'Till next time,ja ne!  
  
*Credits roll while playing Will. As credits roll,the opening of Soul Hunter is being played on the screen,only all the characters are still Chibis.* 


	5. Special Birthday Episode!

The Pizza Show  
  
Special Birthday Episode  
  
(Yami Sage and Rowan are in casual outfits. Nothing from any specific anime)  
  
Rowan:*looks at watch*Where's Sage? The show's about to start!  
  
Yami Sage:*sarcasticly*Whoopie...  
  
Rowan:What's with you,Yami? You haven't had any fun since we brought Hayama on! Hey,that rhymed!*giggle*  
  
Yami Sage:That's 'cause I didn't like anyone else you brought on! Hayama was my type,yo!  
  
Rowan:Whatever.  
  
(Suddenly,Sage bursts into the room. She is wearing a long,bluish-green ball gown with little spots of gold glitter all over the place,and the fabric in the sleeves is wound into rose shapes. She is also wearing dangly blue earrings and a blue and green bracelet. She is excessivly hyper today.)  
  
Sage:Hey guys!!!! Guess what today is?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami Sage:Halloween?  
  
Rowan:Christmas?  
  
Yami Sage:Vallentine's Day?  
  
Rowan:St. Patrick's Day?  
  
Yami Sage:February 18th?  
  
Rowan:Penguin Appreciation Day?  
  
Yami Sage:National Flirting Week?  
  
Rowan:National Fanfiction Writing Day?  
  
Sage:-_-' C'mon guys...  
  
Rowan:*puts on a "just kidding" look*Happy birthday,Sage ^_^  
  
Sage:Yay! You remembered!*hugs Rowan*  
  
Rowan:How could I have forgotten? You've been talking about it all month!  
  
Yami Sage:Wait,I just realised something!  
  
Rowan:*gasp!*You realized something? Wow!  
  
Sage:What did you realise,Yami?  
  
Yami Sage:If it's your birthday,and I'm your Yami...  
  
Sage and Rowan:Yes?  
  
Yami Sage:Then it must be my birthday too ^_^  
  
Sage and Rowan:*facefault*  
  
Sage:It doesn't work that way,Yami. You weren't created until around August.  
  
Yami Sage:Rats!*snaps fingers*  
  
Sage:ANYhow,today is a very special day on The Pizza Show!*trumpet fanfare*Today,February 18th,2003,is my birthday! I am fifteen years old! Can you believe it? I'm actually turning fifteen! It's so cool!  
  
Rowan:And we've made today Xtra special just for that!  
  
Sage:We've made this episode extra long!  
  
Rowan:To make room for a big big BIG birthday party right here on the show!!!!  
  
Sage:And on top of that...  
  
Rowan:We've got...  
  
Sage and Rowan:EXTRA SPECIAL GUESTS!!!!!!  
  
Sage:They're extra special 'cause they normally wouldn't be on the show because they aren't anime characters. We've also got a few anime chars,or course ^_^  
  
Yami Sage:*rolls eyes*Great. Who you got this time? The Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy?  
  
Sage:I think you'd really like our special anime guests today,Yami!  
  
Rowan:REALLY like!  
  
Sage:Really really REALLY like!  
  
Sage and Rowan:*giggle*  
  
Yami Sage:*sarcasticly*Oh boy. I can't wait.  
  
Sage:Now,Yami,don't be such a cranky-head!*doorbell rings*Omigod the guests are here!*skips to door and answers it. There is a girl with long,light brown curly hair dressed in casual cloths standing there)Hi Corey! Come on in!  
  
Rowan:*scratches head*Cory's here?  
  
Sage:Cool Cat Corey.  
  
Rowan:Ohhhhhh. Hi Cory ^_^  
  
Yami Sage:Yeah,hi or whatever.  
  
Corey:You're Yami seems more cranky then usual today.  
  
Sage:*whispers*I think it's PMS.  
  
Yami Sage:I heard that!  
  
Sage:That's nice,Yami.*doorbell rings again. Sage answers. It's a tall boy in his late teens with short blonde hair*Donny,you made it!  
  
Donny:Hey!*hugs Sage*  
  
Sage:^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ I got a hug ^_^ ^_^ ^_^(A/N:Needless to say,this is Delightful Donn)  
  
Rowan:Hiya Donny-san!  
  
Yami Sage:*dryly,but a little more friendly-sounding*Wassup Donn?  
  
Donn:I brought you a present.*holds up package*  
  
Corey:Me too!*holds up a bigger package then Donn is*  
  
Sage:Arigatou ^_^ just put them over there in the corner.*doorbell. Sage answers it. It's a boy with short brown hair in a leather jacket. Behind him is a girl with short,multi-coloered hair. Behind her is Crystal Mew*Hi Damien! Hi Buff! Hi Crystal! Come in! Come in!  
  
Damien:Yeah! Wazzup! D-man is in the house,yo!*does a headbanger*Ebth! Ebth! Ebth!(A/N:That's pronounced sort of line "abl". And yes,Damien is often like this.)  
  
Buff:Hiiiiiiiiiii :D  
  
Crystal:Hi Sage ^o^ Happy birthday!  
  
Sage:Arigatou ^_^.*notes Damien's,Buff's and Crystal's loads*Gifts can go over there in the corner.*doorbell. Sage answers. It's Diane.*  
  
Diane:Hi Master!  
  
Sage:Diane! Come in! Come in! Welcome! Welcome! Well,it looks like the guests are all here,so lets bring on the special guests and get this party started!  
  
Rowan:First,two bishies all the way from Middle Earth!  
  
Sage:Aragorn,son of Arathorn,and Legolas Greenleaf!  
  
(Pop! Legolas and Aragorn appear)  
  
Legolas and Aragorn:o_o'*look around nervously*  
  
Sage:Legolas!*glomps*  
  
Rowan and Corey:*fight over Aragorn*  
  
Sage:Second,we have a special gang of men and women...and boys and girls....from all around the globe! Introducing...the J-Team!!!!!!  
  
(Pop! The J-Team,consisting ot Jackie Chan,Jade,Paco,Viper,Uncle and El Toro appears.)  
  
J-team:*look confused*  
  
Jade:A party! Cool!  
  
Jackie:Jade,we weren't invited.  
  
Sage:Actually Jackie,you were!  
  
Jackie:??? When?  
  
Sage:When I decided to have you here ^_^  
  
J-team:........  
  
Sage:And last,but definitely not least,three special guys that I KNOW you'll enjoy!*glances at Yami Sage*The kawaiiest of kawaii,Yugi Mutoh,Yami Yugi,and...A KURIBOH!!!!!!*thunderclap*  
  
(Pop! Yugi,Yami Yugi and a Kuriboh*thunderclap* appear*)  
  
Yugi-tachi:*blink*  
  
Yami Sage:*gawking at Yami Yugi*I...I...*falls on her knees in front of Sage*I'm not worthy!  
  
Sage:You should have believed me when I told you you'd like our special guest.*glomps Yugi*Hiya,Yugi-chan ^_^  
  
Yami Sage:*puts an arm seductivly around Yami Yugi*Hiya handsome....  
  
Yugi and Yami Yugi:._.  
  
Rowan:*cuddles Kuriboh*  
  
Kuriboh:Whooooo?  
  
Sage:Well,now the gang's all here! Let's paaaaaaartyy!  
  
(Sage snaps her fingers and a bunch of party stuff is all over the room,including a big chocolate birthday cake sitting on the counter,a surround sound audio system complete with dance floor,and LOTS of red and green balloons.)  
  
Sage:^_^  
  
Rowan:Spiffy!  
  
Crystal and Jade:*start dancing*  
  
Kuriboh:*Plays with a balloon*  
  
Damien:*sneaks over to the cake*  
  
Sage:*whaps Damien with PPG Mallet*No touchie!  
  
Damien:Noooooo! Must have chocolaaaaaaaaaate!  
  
Sage:No!*restrains Damein by the arms as he struggles to reach the cake*  
  
(Yami Sage walks by,giggling and dragging Yami Yugi by the arm)  
  
Damien and Sage:........  
  
Damien:What's she up to?  
  
Sage:I don't even want to think about it...  
  
Damien:*remembers cake*Chocolaaaaaaaaate!!!*struggles to reach cake*  
  
Sage:If you want choclate,look over there!*points at buffet table,filled with sweets and hyper stuff*  
  
Damien: O_O MOTHER LOAD!!!!!*zooms over to table and starts munching on M&Ms*  
  
Sage:All right,everybody! Who wants to play a game?  
  
All except Yami Sage,Yami Yugi,Jackie,Aragorn and Legolas:*raise hands*  
  
Sage:All right,let's play Squint!  
  
Rowan,Corey and Buff:Nooooooo!  
  
Rowan:Not that!  
  
Corey:Anything but that!  
  
Buff:I hate that game!  
  
Rowan:Corey and Buff:What's Squint?  
  
Special Guests:*facefault*  
  
Sage:It's a game where you use tiles with different shapes on them to make a picture,and everyone else has to guess what you're making a picture of.  
  
Rowan:Sounds fun!  
  
Corey:Yeah,count me in!  
  
Crystal:Me too!  
  
Sage:*to special guests*Why don't you join in?  
  
Jade:Sure!  
  
Paco:Ok!  
  
Legolas:I think I'll pass.  
  
Sage:Uh uh uh,can't say no to me,Legolas-sama. Unless you want to end up like this!*holds up a picture of Chibi Soul Hunter Characters from last episode*  
  
Rowan:O_O You got pictures???  
  
Sage:Yup ^_^  
  
Rowan:SQUEEEEEE!  
  
Special Guests:*Glance at pictures*O_O!!*quickly get into seats around table*We'll play.  
  
Sage:^_^  
  
Diane:Who goes first?  
  
Sage:Donn can go first.  
  
Donn:Ok.*draws a card and looks at*  
  
Sage:Ready,go!*flips over hourglass timer*  
  
Donn:*starts making picture with tiles. The game begins*  
  
Diane:It's a circle!  
  
Rowan:It's a giant orange!  
  
Special Guests:.......  
  
Crystal:It's a target!  
  
Corey:It's two targets!  
  
Sage:It's a weasel!  
  
Rowan:It's a circle with two targets on it!  
  
Jade:Is it an animal?  
  
Donn:Yes.  
  
Jade:It's a raccoon!!!  
  
Donn:You got it!  
  
Sage:*Looks at watch*Hey,it's time for presents!  
  
(Sage stands up and is about to grab the presents from the corner,but before she can do anything,Yami Yugi runs screaming through the room)  
  
Yami Yugi:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT GIRL IS CRAZY!!!!  
  
Sage-tachi:._.  
  
Rowan:What's with him?  
  
Sage:I think I know.  
  
(Yami Sage comes running)  
  
Yami Sage:Wait! Come back!  
  
Sage:*Grabs Yami Sage by collar of shirt*Yami,what did I tell you about hitting on the guests?  
  
Yami Sage:I don't care about your stupid rules,you.you.*evil grin*you sane,normal person!  
  
All insane peeps:*Gasp!!!*  
  
Special Guests:????  
  
Sage:*Pounces Yami Sage and starts whacking her rapidly with PPG Mallet*YOU*whap!*TAKE*whap!THAT*whap!*BACK!  
  
Yami Sage:x_X  
  
Sage:*coninues to whap*Bad Yami! Bad Yami! No chicken for you!  
  
Rowan:No chicken??? Isn't that a little harsh,Sage?  
  
Sage:THE CUR MUST BE PUNISHED!!!!!*whap!*  
  
Yami Sage:x_X @_@ purdy stars..  
  
Sage:So anyway,presents!*sits on couch and gathers Corey,Donn,Buff,Damien,Crystal,Rowan and Diane's presents*Hmmmmmmm..decisions,decisions. Which one should I open first?  
  
Rowan:Open mine first! Open mine!  
  
Sage:Otay ^_^*grabs Rowan's present and rips it open. It's a box. She opens it. Nothing's inside.*Wow! A cardboard box! Hey,you guys,I got a cardboard box!  
  
Corey:Wow! Cool!  
  
Rowan:^_^  
  
Special Guests:?????  
  
Sage:Okey..next,I'll open..this one!*grabs Diane's present and opens it*Hey cool! Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards!*holds up booster packs of Yu-Gi-Oh TCG cards*  
  
Yugi:Hey,you like Duel Monsters too?  
  
Sage:Yup ^_^  
  
Yugi:Cool!  
  
Sage:Now...this one.*opens Damien's present.**gasp!* KITTY!*rimshot**huggles stuffed cat*Arigaou,tomo!  
  
Damien:Sure thing!  
  
Buff:Open mine next :D  
  
Sage:Otay ^_^*opens Buff's present*WOW!*holds up an armful of Ranma ½ graphic novels*Thank you!  
  
Buff:Yer welcome :D  
  
Sage:Now I'll open...this one.*Opens Corey's present*Oooooooh,flowers!*holds up a little boquet of roses and smells it**Sniff sniff*Roses!  
  
Corey:^_^  
  
Special Guests:?????  
  
Sage:Now I'll open Crystal's.*opens Crystal's present.*Ooooooh! A patch kit for my PPG Mallet! With PPG shaped patches! Wheee!  
  
Crystal:Squeaky mallet ^O^  
  
Sage:And lastly..*opens Donn's present. A little heart locket(A/N:Hee hee. Donn'll be soooo embarased if he read that ^_^)*Awwwww,Donny! It's beautiful! Thank you!*kisses Donn on the cheek*  
  
Donn:*blush*  
  
Sage:He's blushing! Kawaii!  
  
Donn:*Blushes harder*  
  
Sage:^_^ Anyway,thanks everybody for the presents ^_^*huggles everybody*  
  
Everybody:You're welcome!  
  
Sage:And NOW!*glances at Damien*It's time for cake ^_^  
  
Everyone:YAY!  
  
Sage:*Lights fifteen candles on the cake and sits herself down*  
  
All peeps who know the song:Happy birthday to you.  
  
Rowan:Cha-cha-cha!  
  
All peeps who know the song:Happy birthday to you..  
  
Rowan:Cha-cha-cha!  
  
All peeps who know the song:Happy birthday dear Sage-chan..  
  
Rowan:Cha-cha-cha!  
  
All peeps who know the song:Happy birthday to you..  
  
Sage:^_^*blows out the candles. Everyone claps*  
  
Corey:What'd you wish for?  
  
Sage:*starts cutting cake*Not telling.  
  
Corey:;_; why not?  
  
Sage:Come ON Corey,every one KNOWS that if you tell a wish it won't come true.  
  
And so,everone has cake. Sage got the piece with the little pink rose,of course. Everyone liked the cake,even those who normal don't have cake(IE:Both Yamis,Legolas,Aragorn,etc.) The party continued on it's hyper pace,and now I draw this episode to a close.  
  
!)@*^%(*#^%(&@^#)@$^(@&$^@)(*#&^@()*^(@*&$@(*#^)@^&$(@*^$(  
  
Penguin Appreciation Day:No kidding! I was looking at the school calendar in January to see what was when,and I saw,on the 19th,Penguin Appreciation Day. Of course,this was only the makers of the calendar being smartallecks,but still,I thought it was a perfectly good day to celebrate!  
  
National Flirting Week:I was on a chatroom with Rowan,and she told me that the week of January 26 through February 1 was National Flirting Week.  
  
National Fanfiction Writing Day:Rowan made that up. She's an otaku,as you can tell.  
  
Corey:Corey is a friend of mine at school. Rowan has a little brother named Cory. It's easy to get them mixed up when we're talking about one or the other.  
  
"It's a weasel!":I love to play Squint. When I don't know what something is,I say that it's a weasel. One time the word was raccoon,and when I said weasel,the picture-maker-person,Joe,looked at me and implied that I was close. It was funny.  
  
"Roses!":Corey writes sillyfic. That was a quote from a Sailor Moon fanfiction she wrote where her character was allergic to Sailor Scouts,so she could find them by sniffing them out. She was really hyper,and was sniffing out Darien,so she went "*sniff sniff*Roses!*sniff sniff sniff sniff*Roses!"  
  
*Dances around* Hap-py birth-day to me! Hap-py birth-day to me! Ja ne now,dear minna-san! Hap-py birth-day to me!  
  
*Credits roll while playing "When I'm Sixty-Four" by The Beatles*(A/N:I grew up with the Beetles,and according to a calendar I saw once,my birthday is on the same day as Yoko Ono's(SP?) birthday. That's why I chose this song) 


	6. THE CAPSLOCK KEY IS STUCK!

The Pizza Show  
  
Episode 4  
  
(There is no one in the room.)  
  
Voice off-camera: This is the cameraman.um..  
  
(There is not-quite screeching off-camera)  
  
Cameraman: We appear to be having technical difficulties..  
  
Yami Sage: (off camera)BUT I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS!!!  
  
Sage: (Off camera)Come on Yami,please?  
  
Rowan: (Off camera)Don't make us use our authoress powers on you!  
  
Yami Sage:NEVER!!!  
  
(More sounds of struggling)  
  
Cameraman: ._.'  
  
Sage:All right,now get out there!  
  
Yami Sage:NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!  
  
(The door opens. Sage,Yami Sage and Rowan enter.  
  
Sage is wearing a green turtle neck,green shorts,green boots,and a green wig.  
  
Rowan is wearing a green tunic and a little green hat with white tights and brown leather boots. She is carying a pretty little sword and a blue and silver shield on her back.  
  
Yami Sage is being dragged by the arms into the room. She is wearing a long red wig with a white and red dress. She has a little pin on her chest that looks like Bowser  
  
IOW:Sage is dressed as Saria(duh!) Rowan is dressed as Link,and Yami Sage*snicker* is dressed as Malon)  
  
Sage:*mutters to Yami*Get in here,you!*to audience*Hihi,peoples! Welcome to The Pizza Show!!!*trumpet fanfare*Did everyone have fun at the party?  
  
Rowan:I did ^_^  
  
Yami Sage:..I didn't...  
  
Sage:That's because you didn't get to seduce Yami Yugi,you perv.  
  
Yami Sage:._. did you have to say that in public?  
  
Sage:Why not? Everyone else saw Yami Yugi run screaming through the room at my party. But enough about that! Today we have two special guests!  
  
Rowan:Please note that these are our VERY FIRST guests EVER from a video game!  
  
Sage:That's right! We have two special guests from one of the most famous Japanese video games of all time!  
  
Rowan:Final Fantasy?  
  
Sage:No silly! Legend of Zelda! Our special guests are...Link the Hero of Time.aaaaaand..EPONA!  
  
(POP! Link is in the room,riding on top of Epona)  
  
Link:??? I don't remember going through a warp..  
  
Sage:Actually,I brought you here,Link! ^_^ Hi!  
  
Link:*blinks*Saria? What are you doing here?  
  
Sage:*in an evil,sinister voice*I am not Saria. I mearly speak through her.(A/N:That's a play on a quote from Yu-Gi-Oh! I've already said I don't own it.)  
  
Link:*falls off of Epona*Aaaah!*draws sword*EVIL!  
  
Sage:*blinks innocently*  
  
Rowan:She's kidding,Link! Kidding!  
  
Link:*blinks again*Who are you anyway? And where have you taken me?  
  
Sage:*puts arm around Link*I am Sage Saria,and I have taken you to my basement,where you will stay for up to twenty-four hours.  
  
Link:........but I thought you said you weren't Saria.  
  
Sage:*facefault*I'M NOT SARIA,I'M SAGE SARIA! THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE!  
  
Link: O_O!  
  
Sage: AND THAT'S NOT THE IMPORTANT THING! THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT I KIDNAPPED YOU AND YOU'RE MINE FOR A WHOLE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone within earshot (a twenty-mile radius): O_O!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Sage: Dang! Chill with the capslock, Aibou!  
  
Sage: OOPS! THE CAPSLOCK KEY IS STILL ON! *turns it off* Better?  
  
Yami Sage: Much.  
  
Link: *traumatized* O_O  
  
All: *sit down. Sage and Rowan sit on the couch, Yami Sage and Link sit on the couch on the risers (A/N: Risers. A wooden box thingie that is used in movie theaters to raise the seats. Basically, we have stadium seating.) Epona just sits on the floor, since she's too big for either couch.*  
  
Yami Sage: So what do you want to do?  
  
Sage: I dunno, what do you want to do?  
  
Yami Sage: We could play Squint.  
  
Sage: Nah. Not as fun with only four people.  
  
Link: *hopefully* You could let me go.  
  
Sage: Nice try, Link.  
  
Rowan: We could sit around all day staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Yami Sage: *yawns loudly and obviously*  
  
Sage: Wait a minute..I'VE GOT AN IDEA!!!!!  
  
All within earshot (thirty-mile radius): O_O!!!!!  
  
Sage: OOPS, CAPSLOCK IS STUCK AGAIN! *turns it off*  
  
Yami Sage: *removes earplugs* What was your idea?  
  
Sage: Since we have a Zelda character on, maybe we should play a Zelda game in his honor!  
  
Yami Sage: Yeah! Great idea! *Looks to back seat* What do you think, Rowan? *Rowan's not there* Rowan?  
  
(Yami Sage looks around. Rowan is trying to get on top of Epona.)  
  
Yami Sage: -_-' Oh boy.  
  
Rowan: *successfully gets on Epona's back* Wheeee! *Epona panics and bucks her off* Whoaaaa! *thud* x_x  
  
Sage: Let's leave her for now. So.*starts to dig through games* which one should we play?  
  
Yami Sage: Let's play Ocarina of Time! That Ganondorf is soooo hot *_*  
  
Sage: *makes gagging noises*  
  
Rowan: *Has figured out what's going on* How about Link to the Past? That one's really good.  
  
Sage: Super Nintendo isn't hooked up. Besides, I don't even have the cartridge!  
  
(Suddenly, a girl with really long blonde hair and bluish glasses appears)  
  
Girl: How about Wind Waker?  
  
Sage: *screams and tackles girl, ready to whack her on the head with PPG Mallet* HEATHER!!! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I DON'T HAVE A GAMECUBE! DON'T SAY THE "W" WORD!!!!!  
  
Girl (Heather): O_O  
  
Rowan: I think the caps lock is stuck again.  
  
Sage: No, I kept it on on purpose!  
  
Yami Sage, Rowan and Heather: ...  
  
Sage: All right, we're playing Majora's Mask, and that's final!  
  
Heather: ...I think I'll be going now.  
  
Sage: Bye Heather! I'll let you know when we have Gauntlet Legends characters on!  
  
(Heather disappears)  
  
Yami Sage: How did she get here, anyway? You didn't summon her.  
  
Sage: No, but she asked to make a guest appearance, and since she asked so politely, how could I say no? Here it is! *Takes Majora's Mask cartridge and pops it into the Nintendo 64*  
  
Yami Sage: I get to play first!  
  
Sage: No way! You always play first! It's my turn!  
  
Yami Sage: You think you can do that just 'cause you're the oldest?  
  
Sage: You think I'll let you play first just 'cause you're a Yami?  
  
Sage and Yami Sage: *continue to argue*  
  
Rowan: *Picks up controller and begins to play*  
  
Sage and Yami Sage: Hey!  
  
Rowan:...is for horses.  
  
Epona: *Looks up, thinking somebody was talking to her*  
  
Link: *watches game* That little person in the box looks like me!  
  
Sage: It is you, Link!  
  
Link: ????  
  
(Rowan continues to play. Eventually, she gets killed by a giant skulltula (A/N: The level currently being played is the Woodfall Temple))  
  
Rowan: *pouts* *Hands controller to Yami Sage*  
  
Yami Sage: Awright! *starts playing* Take that, ya dumb skulltula! Muahahahahahaha-hey! I fell in the poisoned water! *watches angrily as Link(game Link, not the Link currently in the room) died in the water* *glares at Sage and hands the controller to her.*  
  
Sage: Yay! My turn ^_^ *starts playing*  
  
Link: Wow! She's good! Probably better then I am!  
  
(Sage beats the Woodfall Temple.and then the Snowhead Temple.then the Pirate's Cove.)  
  
Yami Sage: Come on, Aibou! Give someone else a chance!  
  
Sage: Just chill and wait your turn, Yami!  
  
Yami Sage: You've been playing for hours! Come on!  
  
Rowan: Now now, Yami, she'll let you play when her turn's over, and her turn's not over until she dies.  
  
Yami Sage: She's too @&*%&$ good! I'll never get a turn now!  
  
Sage: *Playing with one hand, whacks Yami Sage with PPG Mallet* Watch your language, Yami! Look at the rating!  
  
Yami Sage: *looks at rating* *grumbles*  
  
Rowan: *Looks at watch* Two minute warning, Sage.  
  
Sage: Already? Aww! *pouts and turns off game*  
  
Yami Sage: Hey! I never got another turn!  
  
Sage: Quiet, you! *whacks Yami Sage with PPG Mallet* *turns to Link* Thanks for joining us, Link. Bye now. *pets Epona* See you around.  
  
Link: *shouts for joy as he disappears, along with Epona*  
  
@*$^%#)%#@&#@%#(*%@^%@(*@%^#%(*#^#(&*^%#(@&*@%^%(@&@^$(@&$  
  
The "W" word: Heather's brother has a Gamecube. He plays Wind Waker all the time. I don't have a Gamecube. I'm jealous of Heather's brother. So whenever she says "Wind Waker," I scream and tell her not to remind me how jealous I am. FYI: Heather is one of Corey's friends. I met her when I started joining Corey for lunch.  
  
"I'll be going now": Heather's seen her brother play the games so many times she's gotten sick of them. Oh well. Maybe a few years after she moves out she won't mind so much anymore.  
  
Gauntlet Legends: I told Heather about Gauntlet Legends. She wants to play it sooooo bad.  
  
I think I've been babbling through that whole inside joke list. *Pause* Nah! Anyway, bye now! Join us next time!  
  
*Credits role while playing the Legend of Zelda theme* 


End file.
